


A Kingdom Divided: Ulterior Motives

by belmonte



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, TLOTCC, The Legend of the Crystal Cave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmonte/pseuds/belmonte
Summary: A Kingdom divided, treachery has risen to the Throne. Each member of the Court schemes  against the other. What could they be hiding?





	A Kingdom Divided: Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Welcome to my story series TLOTCC, or The Legend of the Crystal Cave.  
> Although this story is going to test the waters, as I've never uploaded onto a fanfiction site before, I hope you enjoy my incoherent mess that is this story. 
> 
> I would like to clarify that this series has characters based off both Vocaloids and Utau. Neither of which belong to me, please do not think I am trying to credit myself with the creation of the aforementioned vocal synthesizers.  
> Something else I would like to clarify is that this story will start off with how it ends and then delve into the events that caused the first chapter. Please keep this in mind as you read.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

CAST

Delina Usalin

The Queen of Northern Decaglen; the fiancee of Crios Scyllias. She is represented by Defoko.

Crios Scyllias

One of the Five Dukes; the fiance of Delina Usalin. He is represented by CYBER SONGMAN.

Drouet Usalin

The King of Southern Decaglen; Delina's brother. He is represented by Defosuke.

Myra Blanchet

The King of Southern Decaglen's wicked advisor. She is represented by Mayu.

Deirdre

The wicked advisor's humble servant.

Sylvester Murphay

A member of the Royal Court under the King of Southern Decaglen.

Idell Murphay

A member of the Royal Court under the King of Southern Decaglen.

Andolie Fasquelle

A member of the Royal Court under the King of Southern Decaglen; a woman of many secrets. She is represented by Tone Rion.

Florence Delitu

A woman accused of murder; formerly an aspiring doctor. She is represented by vflower.

Cyera Divalien

A girl murdered at Florence's hands; Crios' cousin. She is represented by CYBER DIVA.

Kalypso

Andolie's servant; a girl of many secrets. She is represented by yumemi nemu.

Galadriel Izar

Andolie's servant; a girl of many secrets. She is represented by Galaco.

Akalone Merabelle

One of Cyera and Crios' servants; a boy with a stained lineage. He is represented by Akikoloid.

Luislet Himall

One of Cyera and Crios' servants; is deaf. He is represented by Hibiki Lui.

Runsia Anrisone

One of Cyera and Crios' servants; secretive and cruel. She is represented by Anri Rune.

Rineia Suzunae

One of Cyera and Crios' servants; acts strangely childish for her age. She is represented by Suzune Ring.

Mewdelyn Lampers

The Royal Detective of both Decaglens.

Aymer Lampers

The Royal Detective's apprentice.

Nanette Marne

The Royal Detective's servant.


End file.
